Embodiments of the present specification relate generally to a ceramic matrix composite (CMC) sheet, and more particularly to a system and method for shaping the CMC sheet in a predetermined shape.
Due to their high crack resistance or fracture toughness, CMC materials are used in the form of sheets to fabricate composite structures, such as aircraft wings, fan casing, and aircraft fuselages, automotive industries, marine industries, and others. Typically, CMC sheets are made of fiber ply materials. In one example, the CMC sheets are used as tapes over a surface of the composite structure at different angles to maximize the strength of the composite structure. To improve the strength and quality of the structure, it is desirable to have the CMC material disposed in a predetermined shape on the structure. In general, the tapes are repeatedly rolled over the surface of the structure in a pre-defined pattern, building up layers of the tapes until a layup has been formed on the structure.
In a conventional system, a mechanical tool is used to cut the CMC sheet into one or more predetermined shapes that are desired for fabricating the composite structures. In one example, a diamond wheel is used as the mechanical tool to cut the CMC sheet. More specifically, the diamond wheel is physically placed on the CMC sheet and mechanical force is applied on the diamond wheel to cut the CMC sheet. However, this mechanical force on the CMC sheet may cause fiber wear out and/or fiber deformation, which in turn may cause large and undesirable variation in the size and/or shape of the predetermined shapes that are cut from the CMC sheet. In some circumstances, this variation in the size and/or shape of the CMC sheet may not meet design tolerance requirement of the system employing the structure having the CMC sheet/predetermined shapes of the CMC sheet.